The Teacher or The Dentist?
by AdorableEmma
Summary: Emma's torn between two people that make her happy. The question is which one does she love? Will/Emma & Carl/Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Let's start with the disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters I am just borrowing them for the fun of fanfiction! **

**So I'm sorry to any who read or followed my other story, that kind of got neglected throughout all the stress of exams but they are all over now, YAY :)**

**I first intened this story to be a one-shot but I got a bit carried away and I felt it would be better put into a couple of chapters, just so you know. I hope to update regularly this time, just bear with me!**

**Enjoy...**

Emma fidgeted in her clearly evident office waiting for the bell to ring to declare the start of summer. She needed to get out of the building urgently before her unstable emotions got the better of her. What was Will playing at? Did he think he could just surprise her with _another _sneak attack? And in the hallway yet again! Plus she was seeing someone else; did he think it was acceptable to kiss her while she was dating her Dentist?

But then, she didn't exactly reject him. She didn't push him away. She didn't shout at him for doing so. No, she kissed him back, and she knew it. Did that make her as bad as him? She had eagerly and repeatedly called him a slut for kissing Shelby behind her back and 'sleeping' with April Rhodes while they were supposedly together, so was she now a slut to? Surely by kissing another man while in a relationship is classified by her very own mouth as being a slut and an overall cheater? She had no idea what she was going to tell Carl.

She was so confused. She had always been confused where Will was concerned, but now it was too much.

He had announced he loved her.

_He loved her._

If only he had stated such a thing a few months ago, heck a year ago even. She was hopelessly devoted to him back then... but now? She wasn't so sure. In some ways she was every bit _more_ devoted to him but in others she was broken, hurt and fragile.

But overall confused.

She drummed her fingertips on her desk and bit her lip impatiently. Summer couldn't come soon enough. She needed to get away, needed to clear her mind.

She was with Carl now. Will shouldn't matter- _didn't_ matter, she corrected herself. But despite this, there was still some uncertainty in that statement.

As she waited for the clock to tick to three she could not stop thinking about what a mess her life had become. She knew she shouldn't think of it like that as she was supposed to be happy, she had Carl. She noticed how she had subconsciously slipped in the word _supposed_. What was going on? She _was_ happy.

Carl Howell. He was so many things she looked for in a man. Caring, handsome, understanding... hygienic- that was a bonus. He was the kind of person she felt safe with, comfortable. But he lacked something. That something being that he was not Will.

Will Schuester. The very man who claimed his love for her. How could he be so sure? He had just finalised a divorce. How could he possibly put his heart on the line this soon? Did he mean it or was he just saying it? Emma knew Will and he didn't seem the type of person to just throw things like that out in the open without actually having a good explanation. To top that revelation off he had also gone on to say that she loved him back. Emma couldn't answer that question. She simply didn't know the answer anymore...

...Or did she just not want to admit it?

She was suddenly startled by the echoing ringing around the school. She would say, saved by the bell, but that was such a cliché.

Emma immediately stood up, smoothed out her skirt, collected her bag and gently closed her glass door behind her for the last time in the next three months. She was finally free to escape. Hurrying down the hallway she didn't feel safe. She continuously searched round to make sure Will was not following her or about to pounce on her again. She didn't trust herself around him.

Exiting the building she was faced with the image of her dentist leaning against his dirty car door. Carl was parked right outside the front doors to McKinley and Emma cringed. She scanned over the numerous kids filtering out of the school hoping and pleading that they were too content with the fact school was over for summer to even register him standing there. Someone must recognise him as the local Lima dentist; it wasn't exactly the biggest town in the world. Mostly she was looking for Will. She didn't want to cause him any pain by having to see her with him. She also didn't want to be the cause of a brawl.

"There's my girl!" Carl called out cheering. Emma looked at the floor embarrassed. _I'm not your property_, she thought. She smiled trying to look pleased to see him. She hated that she had to _try_. She should be happy to see him.

"Hi Carl, I wasn't expecting to see you here", she said truthfully.

"Well I thought I'd surprise my girlfriend on her last day of work. We've got the whole summer ahead of us, so why not start it now?" He sounded so enthusiastic and Emma felt the complete opposite. She was hoping to have a night to herself to try and comprehend the day's events but that didn't look like it was going to happen now.

"Oh well that's very thoughtful of you Carl but I um... don't really like surprises", she made eye contact with the floor again and twiddled with her fingers.

"Really? I thought everyone liked surprises. But never mind, if you want me to go-"

"Oh no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I would have appreciated it more if you had told me you were coming to meet me. You know... I could have been a little more prepared", she tried to backtrack what she had just said, hoping he wouldn't notice her excuse.

Carl laughed, "Come on Emma I'll give you a ride home and give you some time to get prepared", he laughed again, "then I'll come back to yours around sevenish?"

Emma gave him a thankful smile, pleased that she would get some time alone and hopefully brighten her mood up a bit. After all, Carl was her boyfriend and at the minute she was acting as if she didn't want him to be. "Sounds like a plan... or a date".

"A date it is then", Carl grinned as he brought Emma into an embrace. She mentally cringed a little as her hands clasped onto his back as she remembered he had been leaning on the filthy car. However it was nothing she couldn't manage now that her therapy was going great. She was proud how much more confident she had become. A year ago there would be no way she could hug anyone this way well... maybe one person. "Emma some guy is staring at us", Carl interrupted her thoughts and she pulled away from him.

"What-", Emma asked confused.

"Ye he's still looking, do you know him?"

Emma darted her body round so she was facing the mystery man.

Will. _Oh no_.

He remained staring at the two of them looking blankly ahead like a deer caught in the headlights. Emma's face dropped as she met his gaze feeling a stab of guilt wash over her. She did nothing but stare back at him.

Carl waved his hand at Will trying to get a response, "Hello...", he called out. "Do you know him, Em?" Emma's eyes narrowed as he called her _Em. _She didn't like anyone but Will calling her that.

"Um, yes I do... and it's Emma"

"Oh sorry, Emma", he corrected, "What's his problem and who is this dude?"

She didn't respond. Will continued to look at her before he glanced at the man standing behind her. He was examining Carl, examining his competition. His expression didn't change. No hint of a smile or even anger. He just stared.

"Emma?", Carl repeated.

Before she snapped her head round to Carl, she held Will's gaze a little longer. Will suddenly shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _what_ _else can I do?_ He then turned to the side and walked to his car. Emma looked down at the floor once more and sighed.

"Finally. Who was that guy then?" Carl persisted.

"It was um... Will. The glee club teacher I was telling you about. They had Regionals on Saturday. They um lost though".

"Oh right, Schuester wasn't it? What did he want though? He was just like... staring".

Emma had no idea what she was about to say but she had to think of something, "I don't really know... are you sure he was staring at us?" she tried to sound casual and almost oblivious to the obvious.

Carl raised his eyebrow puzzled, "It sure looked like it", but he checked over his shoulder just to be certain. "Anyway how about I get you home? I bet you can't wait to get out of this school and I'm holding you back!"

_Phew, she'd got out of that one- for now._

Emma nodded at him grateful that he had changed the subject. As she was getting into the fresh toothpaste smelling car she looked up to see Will exiting the parking lot desperately trying not to make eye contact with her. His hands clenched the steering wheel while his head leaned back onto the head rest; eyes fully on the road ahead of him.

Carl left Emma at her condo and had promised to pick her up around seven as they were going out for diner, his treat. Emma wished to just have one night to herself but she knew she was being ungrateful and should appreciate spending time with her dent... boyfriend. She was going to be distracted with thoughts of a certain Spanish teacher throughout the evening though, _much_ to her pleasure.

She couldn't get the look of his face out of her mind. He looked so distressed, like he was battling with himself, and it was all because of her.

But why was she to blame? He had caused her just as much pain. He was getting a taste of his own medicine. As much as she tried to believe this she couldn't. After all this was Emma. _The most impartial person he knew. _She had empathy for him when she knew she shouldn't.

She had to try and forget about Will for now. She was going to spend a nice enjoyable evening with Carl and he deserved her happiness, he was a nice guy.

_A nice guy... is that all you think of him? _

Emma had a shower to freshen up and to wash away any troubled thoughts. She loved the clean feeling. It was like a fresh start to an inconvenient day. She wore a smile as she got ready for her date with Carl thinking of nothing but of what a lovely time she was about to have. No distractions... she hoped.

She changed into a pair of comfy jeans and a white tank top for the meantime; she would change into something more date-ish when it neared to seven. She wanted to be as clean as possible for when Carl arrived.

It was around half five when there was an unexpected knock on her door. If it was Carl then he had not stuck to the plan, she frowned, they agreed _seven. _She pulled off her washing up gloves before unlocking the latch on the door.

"I thought we said seven-"

It wasn't Carl.

It was Will.

**Next chapter up shortly! Expect a lot of Wemma...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so so so much for reviewing my story I was thrilled to see that a lot of people liked it and were eager for the next chapter. As a treat from author to reader I have spent my time to write the next chapter and update it quickly as a thank you for reviewing. So heres my present from me to you :)**

**Side-note: I've read a few fics with Carl involved and most of them seem to try and get rid of him as quick as possible by having Emma run back into Will's arms. Now I'm not saying that that won't happen in the future of my story (who can deny it Wemma are meant to be!), but I'm trying to write it realistically as tbh I don't see Emma leaving Carl so soon on the actual show. Just my views everyone's entitled to their own opinion!**

**Here we go...**

"Emma", Will whispered.

Silence was her reply. She wore a face of complete utter shock; her adorable brown eyes widening at his presence. What is he doing here? Had he not said enough?

Will's gaze met the floor of her crisp clean cream carpet hanging his head low in shame. Emma continued to stare at him blankly waiting for an explanation for his appearance.

The awkwardness lasted a little longer until Emma couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you want Will?" she said harshly.

Will's head shot up when hearing the tone in her voice. "I... um... I", he stuttered before covering his face with his hands. He shook his head bringing himself together and then hesitated looking deep into her eyes. "Emma... I think we really need to talk".

She still held onto the door ready to say goodbye if he crossed the line. "About what Will? Don't you think you said enough already? I've barely had chance to think"

"Please, Em" he begged. Her stubbornness faded a little as he called her _Em _and heat began flooding to her cheeks_. _

_Damn it, why does he do that to me?_

"Will... I can't. I just can't do it anymore." Now it was her turn to hide her face as she made contact with Will's shoes.

At least they looked clean, she thought. _No Emma stop it- that is not a reason to invite him in._

"Emma", Will waited till he had her attention. Looking into her eyes he finally spoke "I'll say it again... if it helps".

She swallowed understanding completely what he meant but not wanting to hear it.

That didn't seem to stop him though, "I love you Emma", he spilled out. It wasn't so much admittance of his love for her like earlier; it was more a declaration of honesty and truthfulness- something that obviously came from deep down.

Emma could practically feel her blood pulsating around her body at his words. She was sure he could tell by the noise her heart beat was making. "Will, that's not fair", she whimpered.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"Carl!" Emma shouted matter of fact. "Because of Carl"

Will sighed. "Emma, this is _why_ we need to talk. If you would please let me in so we don't have to discuss this on your doorstep"

Emma paused debating whether to give in and let him in. It would be a lot easier if she did although she didn't want to discuss this subject tonight. She just wanted to relax and enjoy time with Carl. Pretend Will didn't exist.

But he did.

"Is it alright if I come in Em?" Will asked gently.

Emma reluctantly stepped out of the way so he could enter holding the door a jar until he was inside when she closed it making sure Carl wasn't around.

_He'll be here at seven_, she reassured herself, _no time soon_.

"You've got almost an hour Will then I want you out by half six", she stated. She wasn't going to risk a clash between Will and Carl. She wanted him well out of the way before Carl arrived.

"Running a tight schedule?" Will attempted to lighten the mood but the comment fell flat in the air.

"Let's just cut to the chase Will"

For the first time Will noticed what Emma was wearing, jeans. He had never seen her so dressed down. He liked it.

Emma realised he was looking at her unusual clothing and her... behind. Trying to not blush again she explained, "Yes I am wearing jeans Will and my face is up here." that caught him out, she giggled to herself. Will wasn't expecting Emma to say something like that. He felt like he was a little kid that had been sternly told off for doing something he shouldn't. It was his turn to go red. "I was in the middle of getting ready to go out with-"

"Carl?" Will butt in.

Emma drew her breath, "Um yes... Carl". Why did she feel so uneasy saying his name around Will? "Yes I was getting ready to go on a date with him thank you very much".

Will grit his teeth as he held back something inappropriate.

Emma noticed, "He's a good guy Will. You shouldn't be so quick to judge".

"Judge? How can I _not_ judge? He's stole the one thing that keeps me strong, the one thing I truly love in my life. The one thing I've only _ever_ loved". Will shook his head in disgrace as he thought of the dentist having Emma for himself, "I don't doubt that he's a nice guy Em. He's managed to get you as a girlfriend. He should be proud to have you on his arm. Trust me if he was jerk I wouldn't give a second thought as to giving his teeth a _real_ seeing to".

Emma was disgusted at the thought of Will even thinking of fighting with Carl. Did he not know anything? That would push her away even further.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean it like that. God, I'm just such a mess these days. At last when I think everything is going great it all comes crashing down again".

Sitting down on her spotless couch Emma toyed with the seam at the bottom of her top. "I'm sorry about glee. I tried. I really did try. It's just... Figgins was having none of it".

Will smiled recalling the moment he saw her feisty side supporting his kids. "Well you sure did help. He gave us another year!"

"What? Are you kidding?"

Will laughed shaking his head. "It's true. Thanks to Sue and your help. God knows what goes through that woman's mind but all I care is that glee is still in business!"

"Oh Will that's great. I couldn't bear to see those kids so sad any longer. They had all their dreams crushed because of one person. This school really does not support those kids! I mean telling them they have to place or glee is over, whatever happened to it's the taking part that counts?"

"I can't thank you enough Emma. You've been through it all with me and still made me see sense. You always do what's best for the kids and I just-" Will cut off realising the reason he was standing in Emma's condo.

Emma cleared her throat, "Yes well um... what is it that you wanted to um discuss?"

_Even though I know full well what you are here for and you know I know..._

"We both know why Em"

_...I told you so._

Emma closed her eyes and began to open up. "Will you hurt me. _Really _hurt me".

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't even sleep with-"

"You still did what you did and that's not going to change. You think I'll come back to you because you apologised? Sent me some flowers? Will I'm not that person anymore".

"Em-"

"No Will, I'm sick of the sweet talk. We both need to face facts. I'm with Carl now. I'm happy. He makes me happy".

"Are you?"

"Yes"

_I am..._

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes"

_He does..._

"You don't sound so sure"

Emma paused.

"Emma I can tell when you're lying"

"I am not lying Will!"

"OK", Will nodded his head.

"OK?"

"I trust what you say Emma. I know you wouldn't lie to me"

"What?"

"I said I trust what you say and I know you won't lie to me"

"I heard what you said"

"Then what's the problem?"

Emma's mouth remained closed.

"Emma you wouldn't lie to me so don't lie to yourself", Will approached her calmly.

_What is he getting at? Why is he sounding so sure of himself?_

Will reached over and held both her hands in his. She didn't pull away. "I'll ask you again Emma. Are you happy with Carl?"

His eyes were mesmerizing. They twinkled in the bright light from window. She could almost see her reflection in them...

_Hello Emma wake up!_

"What? Huh?" she mouthed.

Will smiled at her. She instinctively smiled back.

Then she noticed their hands tangled in each others. She hadn't even realised before. It was so natural she had just accepted it.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

"There's that look" Will whispered dreamily.

"What- What look?"

"You're looking at me the way you used to", Will smiled his signature lopsided smile.

"I am..?" She made no attempt to stop either.

_Emma what are you doing?_

"I miss you", Will murmured. He let go of one of her hands to stroke the side of her cheek. Emma leaned into his touch savouring the moment. She had to admit it she missed him to.

Will's hand lowered underneath her chin and he angled her face up to his. She knew what was coming...

...His warm soft lips gently touched her pronounced pouting lips and he leaned in further. The kiss was never hot or passionate it was tender and longing full of angst. Emma's breath hitched in the sudden intimacy. This was their second kiss of the day. They both could quite easily get used to this.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Earth to Emma, you're in a relationship! What about CARL?_

Emma's eyes sprung open and she stiffened. She fought with herself to detach Will from her red puffy lips. Will opened his eyes knowing she was rejecting him. He looked at his lap ashamed of what he had put her through again. He just couldn't help himself.

"What am I doing Will? What are _we_ doing?" Emma started tearing up. She tried hard not to show the overpowering emotion building up in her voice but Will heard the odd hitch and whimper.

"Emma", Will went to hold her face in his hands but she pushed him away and stood up. "Emma, we love each other! Please-"

"No Will, no we don't", she felt the hot liquid begin to trickle down her flustered steamy cheeks and she gave a sigh in defeat. "I love...Carl", she let the tears overflow now. What was the point in holding them back anymore?

Will was silent. He watched her quietly breakdown, wishing, hoping and wanting to just cradle her in his arms and tell her it was OK. That he loved her and that was all that mattered. But that would just make it worse.

"Just go Will, I don't want to hurt you anymore and I don't want to be hurt either please for both of us just go!" Emma made an attempt to go and open the door but she suddenly felt really dizzy. Then there was a knock followed by a voice,

"Hello Ms Pillsbury it's me Dr Howell, I believe we have an appointment!" she heard him laugh on the other side of the door and she checked the clock on her living room wall.

_Seven._

**Who wants the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing again please continue to as it seriously motivates me to knuckle down and write!**

Emma gaped at the clock on her wall shaking her head and whispering between sniffles "No it can't be. No. No. No". She glanced back at the door where Carl was waiting patiently behind. Then she turned around to Will.

_How did I lose track of time? _

Will gawked back at her looking like a statue. He then slowly moved shaking his head questioningly.

Emma took in a deep breath, wiped the tears from her rosy cheeks and coughed to clear her throat hiding the fact she'd been crying. "I'll be there in a minute, hang on" she tilted her head and called out to the door.

"Are you going to let him in?" Will asked quietly.

"Once you're out the way _yes_", she responded sharply but muted the volume of her voice.

Will closed the distance between them so they could speak silently. "What? Where I am going to go?"

"You're going to hide Will".

"What?" he mouthed, "Where?"

Emma glimpsed at the locked door before whispering, "Follow me" she headed towards a closed white painted door but heard a bang as Will hit the leg of the couch, "And _be quiet_!" she hissed.

"Emma? Everything alright in there?" Carl questioned from the opposite side of the front door.

"What? Oh um yes just... just um... in the middle of getting changed", Emma made up before shaking her head and widening her already huge brown eyes at the stupidity of her excuse.

"Feel free to let me in any time soon" they heard Carl joke but they didn't laugh, didn't even flinch.

Emma grabbed Will's frozen body by his arm and dragged him through to her bedroom heading straight for her en suite bathroom. Will scanned over her neatly organised room before his eyes diverted to her double bed. He couldn't help but tense up at the thought of Emma having anyone else in the bed with her-specifically Carl. He quickly looked away and back to Emma who was now pushing open the door to what looked to be her bathroom.

"Will stay in there until I come back to get you. Oh and don't make a sound. Don't even breathe, got it?"

He nodded his head like a puppy obeying orders.

"Good". Emma raced back out the room shutting the doors loudly as she went. "Sorry Carl, I'm here now", Will heard her call out before hearing the door open on the other side of the wall.

"There you are, I was getting worried for a minute then I started to think you might be having a crazy love affair with another man!" Carl teased.

Emma could feel the heat rising in her body again but quickly forced a laugh and said innocently, "What me? Carl how could you think that?" She had to hide her face in case he saw her blushing or caught on to the fake pretence she had just put on.

_How did he guess? Did he hear Will talking? No, don't be silly Emma, he's just messing around. Plus you're not having an affair and you do not love Will. You've done nothing wrong. Calm down..._

_...But you did kiss him. No stop it._

_And he is hiding in your bathroom-_

"I thought you said you were getting changed?" Carl asked confused looking at what she was wearing.

_Oh no. Think Emma, think. _

"OH", she attempted to laugh, "You mean why am I wearing jeans, right? Well you see I was um about to get changed when you knocked on the door so I had to quickly just put something on. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer", that was such a lame excuse but she smiled up at him hoping he wouldn't see right through her.

He didn't look so sure but his expression soon changed when he saw her red puffy eyes. "Hey have you been crying?" he asked sounding concerned as he brought his hand to wipe away some left over water marks on her cheeks. Emma tried not to reflex away from his touch and hid behind her bangs as he cupped her cheek. "What's wrong honey?"

_Eurgh, honey now is it? Seriously what next? Please don't even think about calling me babe or anything else for that matter. My name is Emma. _

"Em?"

"Emma", she shot back.

_Why do I bother?_

"Right sorry keep forgetting, bad habit", Carl quickly apologised. "Why have you been crying?"

She regretted not checking her appearance in the mirror to realise what state she was in. Firstly, she was still wearing her comfy casual clothing that she preferred to not let anyone see her in and yet she'd managed to go against that and reveal all to the two people in her life that meant the most. Secondly, she looked a state. Tear stained cheeks, red flushed face and puffy blurry eyes were not the most flattering looks to say the least. But worst of all, she hated lying to Carl about her awful... messy state. She was treating him horribly and it pained her to do so. She was also keeping a massive secret from him and it wasn't fair. But she couldn't come clean yet. She wasn't even she if she wanted to.

"I think it must be hay fever. It's the hot weather that's all".

"Emma you have tear stains all down your cheeks"

"Do I? I hadn't um noticed", that was the truth. She hadn't.

"Emma please don't lie me", Carl added in a serious tone. Why was everyone asking her that today? Was she that bad of an actor?

She took a deep breath and attempted to stop being snappy and be pleased to see him. "I'm sorry Carl. I just don't really want to talk about it. I was just a little... emotional, forgive me?"

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head sweetly. It wasn't affectionate just sweet. Platonic. Friendly. At least that's the way she felt about it.

"You sure you're still up for tonight? I don't mean to be rude but you don't look to good".

_Oh thanks Carl... _

"Yes I'm fine just a little... messy. I'll be OK I just need to go and get changed then I'll be back out here". So she wasn't feeling great, far from it. However she wasn't about to blow Carl off because of Will. No she would show them _both_ that she was fine. Absolutely nothing wrong.

"Only if you're sure. I don't want to force you to come out if you're not feeling well".

He was being so kind and caring unlike someone else who had decided to come unexpectedly barging into her condo.

"Carl please stop worrying I'm fine. Why don't you take a seat and stick the TV on until I'm ready?"

"If you say so but can I use the bathroom first? I had to nip back into work before I came here to collect my appointments for next week. I was so distracted with the thought of seeing you I forgot to pick them up". That made her feel bad. He must really be into her and she well... she liked him. But she didn't like him as much as it seemed he liked her.

_Wait did he ask to use the bathroom?_

"Carl wait no!"

"Sorry?"

"Um... I... I haven't been able to clean the bathroom today it's probably a mess", she couldn't believe she was saying this but at least it wasn't a lie.

Carl laughed, "Oh Emma I don't mind it's hardly going to be covered in dirt just because you missed a day!"

_Oh gosh he's going to use it no matter what! _

"But I'd rather you didn't have to see it like that you're my guest..."

Carl sighed he didn't want to upset her further than she already seemed. "Alright if it makes you feel better I'll hang on".

_Wow she hadn't expected him to give in that easy._

"Thank you", she smiled softly at him before turning to go into her bedroom to get ready. "I'll be quick".

Emma watched him sit down on her couch and turn on the TV. She made sure he had his back turned and his attention on the sports channel as she closed the door to her bedroom. What was she doing? She rarely even had one person in her condo and now she had two men, one innocent sweet dentist the other a desperate passionate teacher! This didn't sound like the Emma Pillsbury she knew. Both men were after her heart but it didn't seem right for her to choose which one was allowed access. How could someone choose between two people knowing that one would be hurt no matter whatever the outcome?

She didn't even know if she loved either...

It was all too complicating.

One had previously had her heart but had thrown it away by hurting her. Now they wanted it back and she didn't know if she could commit herself to being heartbroken again.

The other hadn't caused her any pain. Not intentionally. He just made things harder to understand and everything became suddenly hazy when he was around. It hurt her to know that she couldn't return his fondness of her company. She liked him, there was no doubting that but when she told herself that she loved him it didn't make her feel anything. There was no warm fuzzy feeling that she had when she thought of Will. But she didn't know if that was love or just her missing him? It tore her apart to think that she was treating Carl as a rebound.

_Gosh Emma you are so messed up. _

Will was still in the bathroom but she didn't go to him until she had got dressed. She slipped on a yellow cardigan over a white blouse and wore a yellow and blue skirt slightly shorter than normal. It passed as a going out outfit but it wasn't to suggesting. She wanted anything but.

She checked that Carl was still watching TV by peeking through the slight crack between the door and the wall. It was safe.

She crept up to her bathroom door and knocked softly three times. She then opened the door and expected to be greeted by a nervous Will be she didn't see him. She caught a shadow of a body behind her shower curtain and assumed it was him.

_Well obviously Emma who else is going to be hiding in you bath? It's not like you make a habit of hiding men in your bathroom. _

"Will", she hissed, "It's me".

He pulled back the curtain and stepped out of bath with a cheeky smile on his face. He was face to face her within a second. He took one look at her worried expression and burst out laughing. He tried to compose himself but his lips began shaking again.

"WILL, this is _not_ funny!" Emma tried to sound stern but it came out more like a snigger.

He held his hand over his mouth so he didn't make too much noise. Emma pressed her lips together to stop herself from giggling. It wasn't even funny. She was just laughing out her panic. "Stop it Will!"

Will finally removed his hand from his mouth and breathed in and out to calm himself down. "Oh Emma I feel like a teenager!"

"No Will this is not good we shouldn't be laughing".

"That's exactly the point. It's like when you were at school and you're dying to laugh but you know you can't!"

Emma closed her eyes and bit her lip holding back the hysterics. If she caught him grinning it would set her off.

"I can tell you're dying to laugh Em", Will began, "Open your eyes, I dare you!"

"No!" she smiled.

"Come on! Look me in the eye and see if you can keep a straight face".

She slowly peeled her eyelids back and tried to imagine there was a garbage can in front of her. It didn't work-she took one glance at his wide smile and she had to turn her back on him.

"Not even a second Emma. That was poor!"

"Shhh!" she hushed him as he was beginning to raise his voice but also because his was teasing her.

"You know what got me?" he whispered, "When you stopped the poor man from going toilet!"

Why was she laughing with Will like nothing had happened? Like she hadn't broken down in front of him earlier? Like she hadn't just made him hide in her bathroom because she didn't want her boyfriend to see her in the company of another man? It didn't make sense. When she was around him she forgot all sense of her surroundings. It was just her and Will; her and the man who broke her heart.

At the thought of Carl her face fell a little. She had never felt this guilty in her life. Her face was serious now. "I'm sorry I made you hide in here. I should have been more aware of the time I was just... distracted". She twisted her fingers and fiddled with her hands not looking in his eyes. "I can't believe I'm putting Carl through this he has no idea, it's killing me. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve _me_".

"Emma don't blame yourself. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish and come crawling back to you when I knew you were with Carl. If you can't believe you put Carl through this then I certainly can't believe I've put _you _through this. I wish I could do something to make you forgive me".

"I just need some space Will", Emma nodded her head a slight sympathetic smile on her face. "I need time to think, to make sense of everything and for the truth to be clear in my mind".

Will nodded. "I understand".

"I hope so". She hesitated before she explained her escape plan. "Now I'm still going out tonight with Carl so wait a few minutes before you here us leave. There's a spare key in the top drawer of my bedside table, you'll see it straight away, just use it to let yourself out and lock the door on your way out. When you're outside post the key through the letter box and I'll find it when I return, OK?"

"Sure", he smiled as she went to leave and then quickly added, "I really am sorry Em".

Emma rushed back into her living room glad to see Carl still watching the TV. "I'm ready", she said raising her voice over the roaring football game. She had to decide whether to explain to Carl about Will. Was she going to talk to him sensibly over dinner? She couldn't go on acting like this anymore.

"Hey, you look lovely Emma!" Carl complimented as he switched off the football. "All set to go?"

"Sure am".

"Good because the sooner we get to Breadsticks the sooner I can use the toilet".

**Don't worry I'm not done with this story just yet...**

**I wonder if Carl will stay around for much longer?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all my lovely loyal reviewers! Not to forget the annonymous reviews as well they mean a lot. **

The short car journey lasted longer than expected. It was _uncomfortably _quiet. Staring out the window of Carl's flashy car she watched the familiar landscape pass by her. No matter how much she forced herself to make conversation she couldn't think of anything interesting to say. She knew he was desperately trying as well as he tapped on his steering wheel rhythmically, the sound becoming irritating.

"I never did ask how your day was", Carl spluttered out.

"It was um alright... nothing special".

"Not even on the last day?"

"No. It was mainly just hot sweaty teenagers mooching around the building eager to hear that final bell". That was true even if she did leave out some minor details like arguing with the Principle and being kissed by the Spanish teacher. "How was yours?"

"Well Mrs Wakefield had an appointment at eleven for a check up but turned out we had to do an unexpected x-ray. That set me behind an hour so I had to keep Mr Reynolds waiting and he wasn't very happy. Once he was done I had to see this little toddler called Toby who was a right..."

Emma found herself drifting off from his long winded explanation of his day. She nodded every now and again to show she was interested but she couldn't pay attention to him for long enough. She told herself it was just because she had had a long day not because she didn't want to listen to him. She was worn out that was all.

Street lights and lit up houses whizzed past her as she wished they would arrive already. Lima was a small town so the local restaurant, Breadsticks, was not a far distance from anyone. That often explained why it was always so full. Emma prepared herself to be introduced to a whole world of germs the minute they would pull up into the parking lot. However they had been eating out a lot recently so she had come to accept that there would be germs around and she would have to deal with them.

Carl understood about her fear and he told her to be brave but he didn't push her too far. She respected that. He helped her keep her condo spotless and he was familiar with the whole need to be clean, he was a dentist. Sometimes he was almost as bad as her, not that she was complaining, but her therapist was worried that her mysophobia would not get better but more so worse. She needed someone to help her _get out_ of this mental state not someone who encouraged it. Emma couldn't see any harm that Carl was doing to her. It was one of the things she liked about him. He helped and could relate to her illness.

Carl's mumbling came to a stop and she was approached by a new wave of guilt. She'd only listened to the first sentence or two. He was only trying to make conversation and talk about his day, that's what normal couples do. He was trying much harder than her.

Emma could see his face turn and look at her. His eyes moved to see her fingers play with the hem of her skirt. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"You sure your OK Emma?" he asked nervously.

"Yes", was all she replied.

That was the end of that conversation.

Carl leaned over and switched the radio on. It was his attempt to cover up the silence. At least she wouldn't have to force herself to make conversation anymore. She turned her gaze back to the window and stared outside blankly.

_Why did I even agree to come out? I just wanted to have one night alone, was that too much to ask? _

She knew she could have told him that she didn't feel very well and would prefer to stay at her condo but then he would have volunteered to stay with her. That was not the idea of being _alone._ She also had to get Carl out of the way so that Will could leave.

There she was thinking about_ him_ again.

As they neared the last corner before arriving at Breadsticks the radio started churning out _One Love_ by _U2._

Her eyes widened and her mind flashed to Will and the glee club. She'd snuck into the auditorium one night-who was she kidding? She snuck in every night-when she'd heard the club perform this exact song. She loved hearing them perform with so much passion and love for what they were doing. It touched her deeply to know what Will _was_ and _would_ do for those kids.

The mercedes car came to a halt; Carl pulled the keys out and stuffed them in his pocket. He gave Emma a short but sweet smile before he headed round to her side. As he went to help her out her leant over and pumped a dollop of Purell into his palm that he kept in his glove compartment just for her.

She was pleased that he would go to such lengths to make her comfortable even if it was slightly creepy. Maybe she could sort of understand what her therapist meant by unneeded encouragement.

_Will wouldn't do that..._

Considering it was summer the wind was taking its toll tonight. Her red hair whipped round her face as she was helped out of the car. When she was standing she began rubbing her forearms rapidly. The night was such a contrast to the heat of the day.

"Are you cold?" Carl asked as he went to rub her arms for her.

"Oh um", she started as his warm hands met her chilly arms, "Just a little. It's windy".

"Here, put this on", he said taking off his jacket he had so cleverly thought to bring.

"Thank you", Emma whispered politely as he drenched it over her shoulders.

Carl smiled, "No problem".

His jacket smelt of peppermint and sterile cleaning products with a hint of latex gloves. A pleasant familiar scent. Having a dentist as a boyfriend was beneficial in some ways when you had mysophobia.

Throughout their meal Carl made chitchat continuing to talk about his day. Emma cringed and pulled disgusted shocked faces when he mentioned he had to pull someone's tooth out and there was a lot of blood which lead him to change his operating utensils and gloves _over three times_. It left her thinking if that type of conversion was really suitable when eating and told him to not mention that subject around her again - it was banned. It reminded her of the story when Suzy Pepper ate the world's hottest pepper and burnt holes in her insides. Emma was not a fan of pain combined with _mess_.

Emma sighed as soon as she had made another link back to the curly haired singing Spanish teacher. It was like her life always somehow lead back to him.

The discussion moved back onto her job and how _her_ day went yet again.

"Don't you go crazy working with hormonal teenagers' everyday!" Carl chuckled.

At first she laughed not reading too much into the comment. "It's not all that bad".

"Really? I don't know how you can stand it. Whenever we get them coming into the practitioners they seem so stroppy and they give you the death stare! Some of them try act all big and laugh when they first enter acting too cool for school but I don't see them laughing when I tell them they have a cavity and need a filling or two", he said harshly taking a forkful of spaghetti.

Emma rested her fork on her plate and stared at him feeling suddenly protective of the teenagers she knew. "There not all like that Carl. They probably only act that way because they're going to see the dentist – they don't all love it like me! Some of the kids at McKinley really have hearts and are more mature then some adults I know. I love my job for the pure fact that I get to help them make the right decisions and watch them grow up to become great people".

"Yes I get your point but there are the odd few that must really annoy you. I know there's some I'd like to give a lecture about life to".

"Carl I wish you wouldn't stereotype them. They're good kids! Yes there is the uncommon trouble maker but there's often a reason there like that. I'm there as a guidance counsellor to help them through their problems and most of the time they are all thankful and listen to what I say".

"I'm just saying that I wonder whether sometimes you get sick of working with... kids", Carl shrugged.

Emma went to say something but thought before she opened her mouth. "Well if I did then I don't think I would have the job I do".

"OK", Carl said rolling his eyes before going back to his food.

"You know Carl?" Emma questioned her eyes focussing on him as she tilted her head. "How do you think a person gets the job of a teacher or a guidance counsellor in my case?"

"By pursuing that particular career just like I did to become a dentist and just like many others do for their ideal jobs?"

Emma shook her head. "There's more to it than that. Yes you need the training but what I always thought and have said to people in doubt is the fact that the only life worth living is the one that you're really passionate about". Emma stopped recalling the time she had told this to Will. "And um well what would I be doing if I wasn't dedicated to my job? If it didn't enjoy what I was doing? The best part of my job is working with kids. It's what motivates me to work. Just seeing those kids blossom is one of the things I truly treasure and without the help and support of us teachers where would they be? Do you know that some of them have only one parent? Some of them have none. Who do they go and talk to when they have issues? Their friends sometimes but mostly me. It means a lot to me to see them have the courage to come and speak to me about their problems. It's one of the reasons I love what Will has made the kids in the glee club become. He's gave them something to enjoy something to dream about. They love what they're doing and isn't that what life is all about? Those kids come from all different backgrounds and cultures. They have different groups in school but glee has brought them all together as one big group and that is what I _love_ about my job – those kids, children, teenagers, whatever you want to call them are inspirational but they are people Carl and you were one once". She hadn't realised just how much she had raised her voice. People sitting nearby were looking at them both. She couldn't help it she was just so defensive when it came to the kids.

_Had I really just said all that? Oh god now he's looking at me like I just said something completely foreign. Did I even make sense?_

Carl opened his mouth to speak looking down at his food, "Well Emma, that was um very-"

"-Inappropriate to say on a date. Carl I'm sorry but if you don't know that's what I feel and what my life basically is about then I'm sorry but you really needed to know". Emma took in a deep breath and breathed out again.

_Is this the effect my therapy has on me? Strong, opinionated, full of confidence... but truthful? I could get used to this._

Carl nodded his head, unsure of what else to say.

Her eyes began to widen at the awkward atmosphere yet again and she felt her confidence fizzle.

_No Emma don't lose it now say something..._

"Can you take me home?" she unexpectedly called out. "Um please".

If she thought the car ride there was uncomfortable then this was something else. She was sure Carl was close to breaking the speed limit. She kept peeking cautiously at his hard grasp on the steering wheel feeling her body tense up.

_Only a few more miles, _she repeated to herself_... just a few more miles. _

When arriving safely back at the apartment complex she jumped out not waiting to see if he would open the door for her. She stepped out into the cold nights breeze and immediately felt the chill again. She hesitated before closing the door to his mercedes and mumbled, "Thank you".

He looked at her for that brief moment and then said, "Have a good night Emma".

She didn't know how to reply to that or if she even should. She nervously whispered, "I'll um see you around", just before she shut the door.

_Boy do I have a lot to think about._

When she opened the door to her condo she looked down and picked up the small key that lay on her carpet. She smiled. Will hadn't intended to cause any serious trouble. How was he supposed to know that Carl was coming over?

After putting her shoes on the shoe rack in her closet she walked over and slumped down exhausted on her sparkling couch - something she didn't usually do.

As her eyes scanned over her small but cosy living room she noticed a small folded up piece of paper on her wooden coffee table. She leaned over and picked it up. She checked both sides before unfolding it and saw it read _Emma_ on the front.

_Mi amor, _

_I apologize for the trouble and mess I have put you through tonight I didn't plan for any of that to happen. I am just going to say it one more time, three times lucky, that I love you Emma Pillsbury. I will continue to fight for you if I have to. I am not going to just merely give up. Deep down somewhere I know you love me back. You may think that is a bold statement to make but I think you agree with me. _

_You have your wish. I am going to give you some much deserved space and be patient. You want some time to make it clear what you want in your mind and I am willing to give you that as long as you do just one thing for me:_

_Make the right decision for yourself Emma._

_I hope you had a nice time with Carl,_

_Love Will_

_Xxx_

She read it thoroughly around four or five times before she folded it back up and held it tightly in her hand. She could feel tears prickling in her eyes but they didn't make their way down her cheeks soon enough before her eye lids fluttered shut and trapped those threatening tears. She fell instantly asleep on her sofa – something she would definitely think second about doing on a _normal day_ but she knew this was _nothing_ like a normal day.

She finally had her alone time now that she had been hoping for as she rested sleeping on the couch - a piece of Will still in her hand.

**Will this be the last we see of Carl? **

**Are you ready for some Wemma fluff!**

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading and reviewing again! So the Wemma fluff is about to kick off right at the end of the chapter just stick with it until then!**

Three weeks passed without any communication from Will. He was letting Emma enjoy her summer and most importantly giving her space to breathe. There were times when she stopped to think of the glee saviour, wondering if she was missing him, but actually she was embracing this alone time – enjoying it.

Whenever her mind drifted to that curly haired good looking spanish teacher she began to see him in a different light. I mean how long can you be mad at someone? Especially someone who loves you? That was always the question. Yes, he betrayed her. The accidents, as she like to call them, with Shelby and April were stupid, immature and uncalled for but they had happened.

She couldn't hold a grudge against him for the rest of her life as, in theory, they weren't together at that moment in time when the 'accidents' happened – at least she thought they weren't. It was... confusing. Nonetheless she felt heartbroken and she couldn't forget how much his actions had hurt. Still hurt.

However that was the past. She had to move on. Whether that was with Will or not she still didn't know.

Over these few weeks alone she'd tried to imagine what her life would be like in a year or two. Who could she see herself with? Will? Carl? Or even by herself?

She had to admit it, whenever she looked ahead the man she saw in her life was Will – it always had been. Ever since the day she arrived at McKinley she felt something special with him. The on time purpose clashes with him every morning, the office advice from a friend to another friend, the sharing of PB&J sandwiches, watching him eat chocolate chip cookies in the faculty lounge, helping him with glee and then numerously witnessing the magic as they performed. She held heaps of warm memories unlike when she thought of Carl.

Imagining her future with Carl was... blurry. There were gaps in his personality from what she hadn't discovered yet. Her memories of him consisted of sessions at the dentist, teeth whitening, being lowered down in the chair, bright lights shining in her eyes, viewing his face from an odd angle, cold metal instruments in her mouth and the taste of the pink mouthwash handed to her in a plastic cup. They weren't interesting memories. But maybe that's because she hasn't known him as long as Will? She has seen Will almost every day of her life for two and a half years. Spoke to him at some point every week. It was understandable that she had so many memories considering she had practically been with him for what felt like 24/7.

Even now thinking about her relationship with Carl was... uncertain. If she had doubts this early then how could she possibly carry this on for another year?

It was tiring and unfair to keep changing her mind about both men.

But she had to decide.

During this spare three weeks she had to herself Emma made extra appointments with her therapist. She was beginning to have a real improvement and she wasn't going to waste this free time; she was determined to prove to herself _and_ Will that she _had_ control.

The other day Dr. Howard, her recent therapist after the unqualified Sue Sylvester, gave her a couple of approved books entitled _How to Clean your Mind _and _Breaking that Obsession. _When he first handed her the hard-backs she was cautious as to what he expected from her. They were both self-help books. Was she supposed to read them and be cured?

Dr. Howard eyed her apprehensive expression before reassuring her, "Emma, I thought you might find it interesting to do a little of your own research. Some of my other clients find it often helps to understand another person's experience or to read other ways and techniques that may help you improve further".

"Oh", she said quietly as she flicked the pages of the books. Her eyes widened as she noticed they were both over four hundred pages long – they could take while to read.

She looked up as she heard a stifle laugh which was followed by a sympathetic smile from Dr. Howard. "I don't know if you're much of a reader Emma but don't feel like I'm telling you to read every single word from front to back! When you have chance maybe just skim through and pick a topic that sounds familiar? I'm sure you'll find it valuable to read".

She could do that. After all it would take her mind off of the relationship trouble she was having. Her little escape route. "OK thanks, I'll take a look at them", she looked up and smiled.

"Oh and Emma, if it's any consolation, I myself have seen a great improvement over these past few weeks. Just today I noticed how you entered the room without wiping down the door handle or even sanitise your hands after sitting down. I think were on to a winner".

Did she not wipe down the handle as she came in? Did she not sanitise her hands? Wow she hadn't even noticed. This wasn't like her. She looked down at the books she was holding. Some of the pages were faded and the glossy cover to one had fingerprints all over it – yet she was still holding it. "I um I hadn't... realised", she shook her head.

"Well that's a really good sign Emma. Your mind is adjusting and responding to all the work we've done, _you've_ done. I'm really proud".

Emma felt the corners of her mouth curl upwards. She examined her hands and her smile faded. "Is it bad that have a sudden urge to wash my hands?"

"No of course not. I can understand why you want to do that now that you realised you didn't sanitise them before and after touching objects but would you want to do the same if you hadn't realised?"

Emma hesitated thinking it through. "Um I... I don't think so".

When she returned to her condo from her session after thoroughly but guiltily washing her hands she went to store the books on her shelf in the lounge. Emma scanned her bookshelf and pondered with a thought as she read a thick white book titled _GERMS_. Now that was a book she had read over and over again without thinking twice. It included numerous ways to stay clean all day long and how to ensure that you avoid germs at all costs. It was the kind of book you would expect to see in a hospital for instance. Somewhere that _had _to be clean.

Emma slid the book out and held it in her palms. Did she really need this guide to stay squeaky clean anymore? Previously before her therapy she would even keep a copy in her office at school but she had cleared everything out that she would no longer need the day before school broke up for summer. So now it lay here. She hadn't read it in a while so why did she still keep it? She knew the answer to that. It was a lifeline; her emergency guide of what to do in messy situations. But did she need it anymore?

If she threw it out then it would symbolise a fresh start. A new beginning.

Emma took a deep breath and hid the book in the bottom drawer of her wardrobe. She couldn't throw a book into the trash something told her that was disrespectful and wrong. Maybe she could give it to charity? But for now it could stay out of sight. She replaced the empty space with the two new books she had received.

"A clean break", she whispered to herself, "New beginnings".

A couple of days later Emma was sitting watching the local news with Rod and Andrea the presenters when she was startled by the alarming ring of her cell phone. She quickly picked it up and groaned as she saw who was calling. Carl.

He had been calling her to apologise for his behaviour on their last date for the past week. He said the _same_ thing every time he rang so Emma already had her answers prepared.

"Hello?" Emma asked even though she knew it was him.

"Hi Emma it's me, Carl, um look I just wanted to say sorry again", Carl's anxious voice crackled through the speaker.

"Carl I already said you don't need to be sorry".

"Yes I know but I still feel bad", he protested.

Emma sighed on the other end not speaking.

"So um, when can I see you again?"

She sighed deeper this time making sure he heard. "Look I don't know. I'm supposed to be visiting my parents in Virginia in the next week and I don't know how long I'll be there for, I'm sorry".

"You said that last time I called", Carl said almost annoyed.

"Well what do you want me to say Carl?"

"I'd like you to say that I can come and see you when I like. I miss you".

Emma paused. How could she answer him? He sounds so desperate it made her feel like she was to blame.

"I guess that means you don't want to see me", he said miserably.

_Oh please... now you seem really desperate._

"It's not that I don't want to see you, It's just I'm enjoying some time to myself", she said truthfully.

"Oh", Carl still sounded gloomy.

"I'm focussing on getting over my... problems. They've got in the way of a lot of things and stopped me from doing certain stuff in the past. I don't want to be prevented any longer".

"Oh", he repeated sounding sorry for _himself._

"I thought you understood. I need to do this Carl".

"I do understand and I thought you were coping fine before".

"Exactly I was_ coping_. I don't want to have to cope anymore. I want to do things without getting worried about being clean or feeling like something dreadful will happen if I don't align my shoes in my wardrobe in a perfect straight line. Little things like that, I just need to take control. I don't_ like_ being this way Carl".

"So what do you want to do?", he said cutting straight to the point.

She took a deep breath. "I think, until I'm ready, we should go on a um well... we should go on a break". Emma felt relieved as soon as she let it out.

Silence on the other end.

"Carl?"

"I'm still here".

"Well, what do you think?"

"Do I have a choice?" he spat.

"Could you try being a little more understanding?"

"Fine. Have some more time to yourself whatever".

"You sound more like a teenager the more times I hear you speak", she said rolling her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry for hating on your precious kids, sorry for invading your alone time".

Emma frowned and hesitated before speaking again. "You don't get it do you?"

"I guess not".

"I just want to be _normal_. I'm not splitting up with you Carl I just need some time to sort my life out. Please tell me you can understand _that_?"

"So were going on a break?"

"I think its best", she spoke softly.

There was a long awkward pause before Carl spoke, "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Is it that... glee club teacher?" he stuttered.

On the other end she covered the microphone by holding it against her chest. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart beat through the line. Her mouth dropped open afraid of what he suspected.

_What? What does he mean by is it that glee club teacher?_

"Um... Emma?" she heard him mumble through the muffled speaker.

She swallowed. "Yes?" she asked shakily as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Carl". It didn't sound convincing.

"Right".

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure I fully believe you. I want to believe you but the way you've been acting makes me think otherwise".

"What do you mean the way I've been acting? What don't you believe me about?" she was suddenly tense and she could feel a sweat breaking on her brow. She quickly wiped it becoming paranoid.

"Well, ever since you told me you and that guy had... history I guess I've just been on my guard. The way he stopped and starred at us a few weeks ago when I came to pick you up was _weird_. Like he knew something that I didn't and you just stared back at him like you were in on it to. You can't blame me for being worried".

When he said that Emma had told him they had history he was referring to when Emma owned up to kissing Will when the club won sectionals. It was OK for her to speak about that as she didn't even know Carl properly when it happened.

"Carl how long have you um thought that something was going on?"

"I never said something was going on".

"Oh... um"

"Why did you say that Em?" she gritted her teeth at Em but let it slip.

"Just the way you were talking..."

"Please tell me whether something is going on Emma. I deserve to know don't I?"

She gulped. She didn't want to tell him she'd kissed Will again. But she couldn't lie to him. "Carl I am going to be honest with you. I would like you to respect what I say and do not make unnecessary judgments".

"Go on", Carl said edgily.

"I um I've been confused with how I feel. Ever since he – I mean we – kissed I've been so um lost. I don't know what I want anymore, who I want, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this".

"That explains why he was staring so much. That Schuster guy has something serious with you doesn't he? The way you defended his little glee club had me thinking the other night as well".

"I don't know how I feel. All I know is that it's not fair to treat you _both_ like I am".

"I guess a break is needed", Carl finally agreed.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Bye Emma, I'll speak to you in a while... maybe". He hung up.

Emma stared at the phone trying to embed the conversation that had just happened in her brain.

_You got what you wanted Emma. A break. You're single again... sort of. _

She may have intended to suggest a break to begin with but Will wasn't supposed to be the reason for it. She could feel stinging in her eyes as she glared back at the Lima news still on the television. Without thinking she got up and grabbed her car keys, picked up the first pair of shoes she saw and walked out the door leaving the TV on without thinking – her mind was too preoccupied to even notice.

She felt something wet on her cheek as she approached the car and wiped it of in disgust. She would _not_ cry.

She drove and drove until she pulled up not consciously realising where she was until she saw the old blue banger.

_What am I doing here? Emma why did you drive here? _

She got out of the car and walked up to the apartment. She took the stairs that led up to his floor. She knocked on the door.

He opened the door looking more handsome and desirable than _ever._

She didn't wait for him to speak; she just fell into his arms and cried.

He rubbed her back soothingly guessing why she was there. "Oh Emma", he said as he gently kissed the top of her messy but beautiful hair.

_I've missed you so much. _

**And yes here comes the wemma fluff!**

**A review would be appreciated :) Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well you waited long enough so here's the wemma fluff! - _I only just realised that rhymes..._**

Emma nestled against his warm strong chest hiding her face. He brought his arms around her and rested his head softly on top of hers kissing it soothingly. His fingers traced circles on her quivering back and he ushered her over to the couch kicking the door shut on the way.

She hung her head, her hair shielding the weakness and vulnerability on her face. Will sat down next to her and pushed her hair behind her ears. When she still didn't raise her head he cupped her chin and tilted her head up to face his. Her tears had stopped but her eyes were still red and bloodshot and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hey", he said quietly as he stroked her cheek wiping the tears away, "You can look at me Em, I won't do anything to upset you, I promise".

Emma sniffed hesitantly before she cautiously looked up to Will. His face softened from all the worry and concern to now display a simple calming smile. "Hi", he whispered.

"H...Hi", she stuttered fighting with the sobs catching in her breath.

"Do you um want to talk about it?" he asked uncertainly. She shook her head in response and dropped her face down cowardly.

"I'm sorry Will", she mumbled through shaky breaths.

Will shook his head and captured her face in his hands. "Emma, no. Please don't apologise... I'm more than welcome to have you here".

"But it's not _fair_", she protested as her hand slapped against the seat of the couch. "I can't treat you like this Will", she muffled. He was still holding her face in his hands but he dropped one arm to hold her hand that had hit the cushion.

"Emma please listen to me", he begged squeezing her hand. "I don't care". She flinched slightly at his words. "Really I don't. As far as I can see you've been thoughtful, sensible, patient and extremely reasonable far more than I have been throughout this". He paused to stroke her cheek and look deep into her adorable brown eyes. "I hate to see you torture and blame yourself".

Emma's lips began trembling as she traced back to what had just happened with Carl. "He... He knows Will", she said almost inaudible not wanting to hear herself say it. Will furrowed his brow questioningly shaking his head. "You know what I'm on about Will please don't make me say it out loud".

"He knows about... _us_?" Will looked surprised raising his eyebrows in disbelieve. Emma nodded her head once closing her eyes. "Oh", was all he could say.

There was a few minutes silence both of them digesting the information. What did it mean to them? Was it good news now that he knew? Could things improve for the two of them?

Emma interrupted the stillness. "Will?" she asked softly.

"Mhmm?" he mumbled still thinking.

"Do we have to talk about it anymore? Only I don't want to continue to feel guilty and the more we talk the more I think-", she gestured with her free hand as Will cut her off.

"-We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to Em", Will smiled reassuringly but then looked to the side like he was thinking of something.

"What is it?" she asked her eyes widening.

Will turned back to look at her. "It's just...", he ran a hand through his curls, "I was just wondering if um you had actually split with Carl and it wasn't just me assuming so..."

"Well... you assumed right", Emma nodded searching his face for a reaction. Will sighed with relief and a smile fought its way onto his face. "We um went on a break to be precise but by the way he sounded it didn't seem like he wanted to um well speak to me again... ever".

Will rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Emma you shouldn't feel bad. You've done the right thing you told him the truth he had a right to know".

"But the truth hurts Will. I feel... awful. I shouldn't have treated him like that – or you!"

Will laughed and brought a finger to her lips. "Emma stop talking. Please?"

She stared at his finger hovering millimetres away from her lips. It reminded her of the kiss in the hallway back when the glee club won sectionals. Their first kiss...

Will lowered his hand an intense look on his face. "Emma"

"Yes Will?" she whispered staring in his glistening eyes.

"Can I ask... why you came here?" he asked her carefully trying not to sound offensive as that wasn't what he meant.

"I- I don't know", Emma looked down at her hands racking her mind. "I just remember getting into my car straight after Carl hung up and the next minute I was outside your apartment".

"Really?"

Emma nodded. "I didn't know why I'd driven here. Although as soon as I saw you I felt... like I belonged. When you held me in your arms I felt so welcome". Emma abruptly stopped and froze. Had she just said that aloud? She hid her face embarrassed.

"Emma, I..." she looked back up at him to read his reaction. "...There's no other way to say it I guess. I missed you". Will wore his charming lopsided smile and she felt her body temperature rise. "Why are you blushing?" Will teased.

"I'm not", she said covering her face with her hands.

"Yes you are I saw you! Emma Pillsbury can't be embarrassed can she?" he joked pulling at her hands trying to move them away from her face.

"Stop it Will!"

He continued to fight with her by peeling her fingers away from her cheeks. Emma pulled her knees up to her chest to block him but her plan soon failed once he had a hold on her wrists. He tugged on them and she flew forward. It took her a minute to stop laughing before she realised her hands lay sprawled across his well built body as she could feel his muscles contracting beneath her. She heard Will stop laughing and she looked up to view his facial expression. She noticed that his arms held her waist when he lifted one away and brushed her bangs out of her face. They stared at each other not moving from their positions.

"Will".

"Em?" his breath smelled sweet and the warmth hit her face.

"I missed you to".

Will immediately grinned and the arm that was wrapped around her waist fluttered up her back sending shivers down her spine – warm electric shivers.

He looked into her huge deep brown eyes holding and locking her gaze.

"Will, can we stop talking about it now?" she asked speaking softly.

He let out a little chuckle and cupped her cheek in his palm. "Sure", he whispered gently grazing his thumb along her cheekbone. His breath lingered on her face and her eyelids shut as she forgot everything. She forgot about Carl. She forgot about Will's bad mistakes. All she thought about was how much she adored and had missed the man she was with right now.

Will watched her lean against his chest as her eyes closed. She was tired and he was more than happy to let her rest right where she was. He peered down at her and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. He in turn let his heavy eyelids drop and leaned his head back onto the couch.

She peeled her droopy eyes open to be welcomed by new surroundings. Peachy coloured arm chairs, a wooden coffee table and a rather large television – bigger than hers – stared back at her. She sat up too quickly making her eyes go dizzy for a few seconds. When they focussed she noticed a blanket neatly tucked over her legs and stomach keeping her comfy and warm. It wasn't until then did she notice that she was fully clothed in a skirt and cardigan, yesterdays – or todays – clothes.

"Welcome to planet Earth Sleeping Beauty", a voice called from across the room. She gasped and followed the voice to a man slopping against a wall. It was Will. She took one last glance around the room and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Oh um hi... Will". She wasn't used to waking up in the presence of a man.

Will sat down in the small space next to her feet. "We both drifted off to sleep and I didn't want to wake you when I woke up so I tried to make you comfy", he pointed to the blanket hanging over her. "Have a nice nap?" he questioned as he took a sip from a cup of coffee.

"Yes and thank you Will, for the blanket", she giggled. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough", he joked. "About two hours", he said examining the clock on the periwinkle wall.

"Oh gosh really?" she twisted round to check the time. It was half nine. "How long have you been awake?"

"About a half hour. I just made a coffee to keep myself awake. I don't know why I actually dozed off I'm not usually tired this early!"

"I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind if someone organised a daily nap time - especially during the school days. Maybe I'm just getting old!" Emma laughed but mentally groaned at the thought of aging.

"No, I can relate to what you mean, it's like how they have a siesta in Spain. I learn a lot from being a Spanish teacher you see", he winked cheekily at Emma and she rolled her eyes jokingly. "Anyway um do you want anything to eat or drink? I don't know when you last ate".

"Oh no I'm fine but a glass of water would be nice thank you", she asked politely.

Will returned and placed the glass on the table before walking back to stand next to her. She was playing with the hem of her skirt and adjusting the way her cardigan hung on her shoulders. "I um washed the glass before I filled it with water and after I wiped the edge of it so it's clean as clean can be for you". He smiled showing that he cared about her and that he would go to lengths to make sure she was comfortable. "I was also wondering if you wanted a change of clothes since you slept in those", he motioned scanning her crumpled skirt and creased cardigan. Emma's faced looked a little shocked and he quickly explained what he meant. "Oh no no! I didn't mean I _wanted_ you to change out of your um... clothes". His head was shaking furiously his eyes almost as wide as hers. "No I just thought that you might be more comfortable wearing a fresher outfit". He gulped hoping she understood his rushed explanation.

Emma smiled at him thankfully and let out a little snigger. "I have something to tell you", she revealed with a grin on her face as she waited for his response.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly unsure of how to read into it. She was smiling so whatever she was going to say must be good news right?

She nodded her head and made eye contact with the floor. "I have been seeing a therapist for quite some time now. I'm getting used to being around... messes. So thank you for the offer Will but I won't require a change of clothes". She gave a little nod of her head to show she was a new confident in control women.

Will opened his mouth about to speak but he closed it again replacing it with a show of his pearly white teeth.

_There almost as white as Carl's if not as white, _Emma thought.

"Emma I'm so pleased", and without any signal he pulled her to him and collapsed his arms around her back. She could feel his wide smile against her shoulder and she let her head flop to rest on his. She inhaled his scent and let her eyes flutter shut savouring the moment. Her eyes sprang open when he let her go as it felt like the embrace was over all too quick. She had to tell him how she really felt. They were both in their perfect situations; he had divorced Terri and she was seeing a therapist. It was just what he suggested had to happen before they started a proper relationship. She finally knew what she wanted.

With Will's help and advice she knew that he was the person to get her out of her illnesses, just like her therapist said she needed. With him by her side she felt like she should accomplish anything.

Will was looking at her with his signature smile, his eyes were soft and dreamy looking and his hand fit so naturally with hers.

_Is this what love feels like?_

She sat down on Will's peachy couch and pulled on his hand indicating that she wanted him to sit next to her. There was few second's silence of them just gazing at each other. She noticed his eyes were diverting to her lips and she knew she had to tell him what she wanted before she become powerless to his flirtatious desires.

"I have another thing to tell you", she swallowed composing herself and fought to resist his lips that he so seductively kept licking.

Will's face lit up in a curious expression. "More revelations?" he said interested.

"Just the one", she told him as she paused and took in a breath. "Before today, when Carl rang, I hadn't seen him since a few weeks ago in my condo when you-", she stopped to think how to put it into words, "- well since you came over".

"What? So you haven't seen him since the last day of the school year – when you went on a date?" Will interrupted.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" he asked more softly this time stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Well I'm not quite sure myself it was all a bit... strange. It felt odd. We left to go to Breadsticks that night and as soon as we got in his car there was this weird edgy atmosphere and then throughout the meal he made really bad conversation about blood and injections and-", she shivered recalling the whole story about pulling teeth out.

Will wore a shocked expression he knew from experience how Emma reacted to visual images of messy stories. Take Suzy Pepper for example.

"I may be improving from my fears but sometimes I just picture the worst things and he didn't make it easy for me", she explained still feeling slightly uneasy. "But even when the subject changed to talk to about my job he started asking me questions that I found quite... offensive".

Will frowned. How could anyone act that way around Emma?

"I stood my ground and I grew more confident as he went on insulting the kids calling them annoying and ignorant. I felt really defensive and I couldn't comprehend why he was asking me such questions. I ended up giving a speech about the glee club and how they are inspirational and make our job as teachers worthwhile just to see them grow as people and become great adults", she stopped to get her breath back as she had rushed through that explanation.

Will was nodding his head rapidly agreeing with what she was saying. "What kind of things was he asking you Em?"

"It doesn't matter now. Anyway I was just letting you know that the night didn't really go well and I asked him to drive me home in the middle of the main course".

"Ouch. That must have been bad", Will said tensing his jaw and raising his eyebrows.

"He didn't take it too well, no. So when he dropped me off he told me to have a good night and drove off leaving me standing there totally confused with what had just happened. Over the following days I made no attempt to call him or arrange to meet up. A week later he started leaving me voicemails apologising but if I'm being honest I didn't want to speak to him or even see him. I was liking the time to myself, just like I'd asked for space from you, I finally had it. The days went by and I started seeing my therapist more often now that I had the free time. Then today came and he called. I was first to initiate a break but then he became suspicious of why I wanted one. He came to the conclusion that it was because of... you", she focussed her eyes on him as she said the final word.

"But... how, I mean why did he think it was down to me?" Will tried hard to understand.

Emma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably because I made it that obvious that I wasn't interested in him", she said lowering her head in shame.

"Don't beat yourself up Em please. It's my fault if anyone's!"

"No Will if I had just been honest with myself from the beginning I wouldn't have to cause Carl any pain. He became suspicious of the way you looked at me in the parking lot, the way I defended you and the glee club at every opportunity, the way I always spoke of you so fondly", Emma spoke like she had given up. She had come to accept her feelings for Will were true. "Um where did I put my bag Will?"

Will looked confused but directed her to it. "I put it in the hallway under the side table. Why? Do you want me to go fetch it?"

"No it's OK I'll go. I need to show you something". Emma left the room to retrieve her purse and came back as soon as she found it holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Do you remember this?" She asked handed him a creased piece of paper. Will unfolded the paper and immediately recognised the writing to be his. It was the note he left Emma on the night he hid in her bathroom. "I kept it with me wherever I went and I read it at least twice everyday".

Will looked up at her and gave her a sad loving smile.

"I um..." she looked down and let out a shy laugh. "I wrote you one back". Fishing around her bag she pulled out a crumpled note and tried straightening it in her hand. "I wanted to write you one back explaining how I feel. I started writing it a week ago but I was unsure on what I actually wanted to say and through away numerous copies hence the reason it's scrunched up. I finished writing it yesterday and threw it in my bag along with the letter you gave me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to give it you as I didn't know what to do about Carl but with him calling me today I suppose you can have it now. I think it's much easier to understand what I'm trying to tell you if you read it". She held her arm out and stared at the note in her outstretched palm. Will placed his hand over the note and held her hand for a moment before collecting the letter and opening it up.

_Will,_

_Thank you for these last two years of my life. If I hadn't of met you the world would be a different place – as cliché as that sounds – I would probably have no one my own age to talk to at McKinley and no one to save me from the likes of Sue Sylvester and Ken Tanaka. However, most of all, I wouldn't have found my soulmate._

_I don't know if I will ever find the courage to give this to you but at least I can gather my thoughts and after all, it is quite therapeutic. _

_I don't love Carl. I'm not sure on the current situation between him and me but I guess I will have to make a decision on what to do soon. I can't go on fooling him, or myself, that I love him because quite frankly, I've come to realise, I don't. _

_It's always been you Will. _

_Emma_

_xXx_

She watched him read the note word by word seeing his every reaction; laughs, smiles and she was sure she could see the glisten of tears in his eyes. She'd never seen a man cry. "Will?" she whispered sweetly, "Are you alright?" her doey eyes widening at his expressive emotions.

He raised his head to view her angelic face. The woman he loved was sitting right in front of him and she had written him a letter announcing her love for him. He was more than alright. "Thank you", he crackled his voice wobbling. He didn't know how many times he'd cried in the past month but he thought he was close to breaking the world record.

Emma took the letter of his hand and placed it on the coffee table next to his letter to her. "They fit perfectly together", she said aligning the straight edges close together. "Two of a kind – just like us".

Will caught her gaze and kept it as his threatening tears slowly trickled down his cheek.

"I love you Will Schuester", Emma said as she leaned in and planted her lips on his quivering mouth. Their foreheads touched and Emma tasted a salty tear as he kissed her deeper. She could feel the edges of his mouth turn up as in between kisses he echoed her words:

"Te amo hasta".

**I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review & tell me what you thought about the fluffiness and your opinions on wheter I should continue this story or leave it here. I have a few ideas but I've not fully decided what to do exactly yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm continuing this story! Oh and btw in the last chapter 'te amo hasta' was supposed to mean 'I love you to' according to an online translator. It would help if I spoke Spanish but unfortunately I only speak English and French!**

It was a month or so back into the new school year and the usual yearly occurrences were in full swing. The arrival of new freshman brought the slushy wars back to life, Sue Sylvester's journey to find new recruits, the increasing number of football try outs for the failing team and the glee clubs reputation back down to zero. It was a wonder why Emma found herself facing a student every minute of every day.

One that she was more than prepared for was a visit by a certain glee club leader named Rachel Berry. Apparently she was determined to make this year hers – again. Emma had a sense of déjà vu when she was face to face with Rachel as she was sure she had been there more than once or even twice. However now that Glee was into its second year, as Rachel put it, she was sure there was nothing or no _one_ to bring her down. She had Finn, she had Glee, so surely she was on the way up – simple. It wasn't until she exited Emma's office did she realise it may be a little trickier than she intended.

One of the football jocks, slushy in hand, strolled right up to Rachel paused and smirked. His arm outstretched and Emma shut her eyes not wishing to see the sticky liquid explode like a volcano onto Rachel's clean white v-neck sweater ... or her face.

Eyes squinted shut she heard the splash of the gunk as she imagined it hitting the poor girls face. A little scream escaped the brunette's mouth and the cheers of the jocks dissipated round the corner. Emma's eyes sprung open to assess the damage.

She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. She could only just make out the petite shadow of Rachel through the dripping red substance that was splattered all over her once spec free glass windows. No matter how much she was brought up to respect others; she had the sudden urge to _murder_ the person who ever invented 'The Slushy'. No amount of window cleaner would clear that muck off easily.

Emma opened her top drawer retrieved a pair of plastic gloves slipped them on and went to face the music. She pulled on the door handle as it made a sticky sound when it opened and she realised there was red syrup trickling down the inside of the frame. Narrowly dodging the gloop she shrieked when she saw the full impact the slushy had had on her pristine window panels from outside. Surprisingly she could make out an outline of a girl's upper body where the mess had been blocked. Then she diverted her eyes to the shocked girl standing inches away from the glass. She'd almost forgotten about Rachel in her panic.

"Rachel", she gasped moving nearer to her but then retreating as the girl turned to her, a face full of mush.

"When will it _end_?" the hopeful star asked frustration thick in her voice. She wiped the stinging red ice out of her eyes with her fingers and flung the mess on the linoleum floor. Emma stepped out of the way dodging the flying syrup.

"I-I don't know Rachel I'm sorry. This is..." She shook her head looking for a word to describe the accident, "... horrible".

"You would think my body would be used to this kind of torture by now but nope it still burns my eyes and sticks to my skin like nothing else", she said pulling her hair out of her red stained face. "And my hair, my clothes... there ruined!" she sighed defeated and examined the splodges of red goo over her white sweater groaning.

Emma could only imagine what it felt like to be in Rachel's shoes. Head to toe in sticky ice cold syrup, stained clothes, wet hair that stuck together in clumps, the burning sensation in her eyes, freezing berry scented slush dribbling down her face. It was more than enough to make the guidance counselor shiver.

"As much as I would love to stand here and chat Miss Pillsbury I better clean up. Thank you for the advice but I guess I'm back to being at the bottom of the food chain once again", the brunette said licking her lips clean of the stickiness. "Sorry about your window", she added sincerely as she squelched off to the girls bathroom leaving a trail of mess behind her.

Emma watched as the sad girl pushed open the bathroom door and saw it swing shut after she'd entered. Part of her wanted to help Rachel clean up but the other told her not to. It was too risky what with all the mess plus her mind told her that as much as she hated to admit it Rachel had experience in cleaning up from a slushy attack. She'd know how to clean up better than a dithering squirming Emma could offer her.

Her gaze went back to her window and the floor where Rachel had been standing. Whatever happened to being water bombed or egged? No one had or would ever hear of being slushied until they entered the doors of McKinley High. Emma sighed went back into her office and picked up the phone that linked to all the teachers. She pressed the speed dial button that connected to the Principal's office.

"Hello Figgins speaking?" came the Principal's voice his accent thick through the line.

"Hi it's Emma um... I was ringing to let you know my office has been the subject to a slushy attack. The glass windows are coated in a layer of um... grimy gunk. I think the janitors should come and clean up what they can. If they are free at the moment... that is", she nervously bit her lip glancing at the mess that was illuminating her office a grungy shade of red.

She heard Figgins sigh on the other end. "Miss Pillsbury I'm sorry to say this but due to the demanding salaries and the recession I had to cut our janitors last year so we only have one working for the whole school and he works night shifts". Emma cringed thinking about the hygiene of the school and recalled the time when Will was working as a janitor for half the pay in order to have some extra money in his pocket. "If you know the culprits of the mess than you may give me there names I will make them clean it up for you", he offered as another option.

She tried to put a name to the face holding the slushy but he just looked like any other jock to her. "Actually I didn't recognise the person who threw it", Emma whispered hesitantly having a feeling what he was about to say next.

"Well the only other idea I have if you don't want to wait for it to be cleared at the end of the day is that you unfortunately take it in your own hands to clean". Emma knew it was coming.

"Thanks for your um...help", she said as she put the phone down and stared at her window groaning.

* * *

A couple of hours later Emma was furiously scrubbing away at the sticky sickly scented syrup that was not budging from her glass. She had much better things to be doing but here she was cleaning the red sugary mess off of her own office. She was unaware of someone watching over her until they spoke.

"Isn't that the janitors job Em?" the voice chuckled and she jumped turning to view the handsome face who was speaking to her.

A smile crept on her lips as she looked deep into his glistening eyes. "Will", she murmured pleased to see someone who could hopefully brighten her mood.

"Hey Emma. I was just coming to see you..." he trailed off eyeing the red stain on the window raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Slushy attack", she informed him looking at the floor.

"What? Aimed at... you?"

Her eyes darted upwards. "Oh no no no", she laughed shaking her arms out in front of her. "No a certain member of your glee club was the unfortunate victim and as you can see the rest...", she said turning to point to the slightly clearer but still dirty glass, "...hit my window".

Will's face cringed as he followed her gaze to her office again. "Eeek sorry Emma", he looked down to all her cleaning products lined up next to a box of disposable plastic gloves and a pile of multi-coloured cloths. "Do you need a hand?" he asked turning his face back to hers.

She blushed and hid her face behind her hair. She should be used to his kind gestures and sweet talk since she had been seeing him for a couple of months now but she still got butterflies whenever the man of her dreams offered to help her clean. It was something that was totally swoon worthy. "Will you don't have to do that", she shook her head. "It's third period you probably have a class to teach", she stated like she didn't keep a copy of his timetable stored directly opposite hers in her notebook or saved as 'his timetable' on her computer...

"Nah, third periods free period", he raised his eyebrows cheekily at her causing a new wave of heat to flood to her cheeks. Of course it was free period she already knew that three hundred and sixty five days ago. "Plus I have some training behind me. I was a janitor once", he teased showing his white teeth in a beautiful shining smile.

She returned his smile as she spoke. "Alright I'll let you help me on one condition".

He lifted the strap of his case back onto his shoulder and laughed. "And what may that be Miss?"

"You use the window cleaner for the windows and not the floor this time", she giggled.

"Oi, cheeky. That was an innocent mistake and I soon learned from it thanks to a beautiful super hygienic guidance counselor..."

Emma's eyes widened in shock, "Really who's that?"

"Oh I don't know but what I heard was that she has a pair of adorable brown eyes, picture perfect ginger curls and get this..." he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "she has a crush on the Spanish teacher".

Emma's lips twitched up into a smile and she leaned into brush her lips against his ear. Two could play at that game. "Jackpot. I heard the curly haired singing Spanish teacher is in love with someone".

She felt his arm latch onto her waist pulling her closer. "Really? Tell me who", his breath lingered on her face tickling her cheeks. Emma knew they were flirting and in the school hallway of all places. She could imagine Sue leaning over a CCTV video camera zooming in on them.

She didn't know how to answer him. She knew what he wanted her to say but she wasn't sure if she had the confidence to just come out and say it. "You should ask him yourself", she finally decided to say. "It's a secret".

"What if I guess?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Well maybe I could tell you then..."

Will brought his hand up to twirl a piece of her hair around his fingers. "Does she have shoulder length hair?"

"Above or below the shoulder?" Emma smiled.

"Umm", he brought both hands up to examine. "Easy. Above".

"Correct, next question?"

Will pulled back and stared at her hair smiling his irresistible lopsided smile."Is it a luscious shade of golden red?"

She rolled her eyes. "Personally... I wouldn't call it luscious".

He frowned and cupped her cheek. "Why not? I think it's beautiful".

"OK she does have red hair yes. You have one question left choose it wisely Mr Schuester". Emma couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. It gave her a rush of adrenaline being this close to the man she adored and being able to resist him keeping her cool stature. She was in control. She wasn't even aware of the disastrous window behind her anymore.

Will stood thinking for a while tapping his foot as he looked round checking the hallway for trespassers. He brought his gaze back to Emma and he folded his arms smirking. "This has to be a yes or no answer OK?"

Emma gave a little shake of her had pursing her lips together. "That's not in the rules".

Will dropped his head and puckered his lower lip. "Oh", he whimpered.

"You can't always get what you want!" she laughed at him as his eyes looked up puppy dog style at hers. She could feel herself going into a daze over his expression and his sudden laugh brought her out of it.

"Please?" he asked longingly.

She sighed defeated shrugging her shoulders as she giggled. "Fine just this once you get your way".

He grinned and punched the air before pulling her to him his arms tightly locked around her waist. "So you agree you have to answer yes or no to this last question?" he checked. She nodded her head keeping her eyes on his the whole time her confidence growing. He smiled at her and she bit her lip suddenly unsure what he was going to ask. "So the curly haired Spanish teacher loves the gorgeous red haired guidance counselor but does the red haired guidance counselor love the curly haired Spanish teacher?" she laughed as he tried to get his words out getting his tongue tied.

It suddenly registered what he was asking. Emma hadn't told him she loved him since the night at his apartment. They had been in a steady slow relationship that was comfortable for Emma and she was thankful. He never spoke a word of Carl. He never made her feel nervous or uncomfortable. He was perfect. He told her he loved her at special moments like when he kissed her goodnight on her doorstep or when they watched a movie and she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't ask her to return his declaration he knew she would say it when she was ready. But now he was asking for it.

She gulped and watched his face slowly fall. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that..." he looked to the side and it pulled on her heartstrings to see him feel this way. To know that the women he loved couldn't say she loved him back. But they both knew she did love him she just couldn't find the confidence to say it. "Emma it's OK if you're not ready... I understand". He let go of her waist and held her hands in his.

"Will... I um", she began unsure of what she was saying. "I think honestly deep down..." she swallowed thinkning her words through, "that the McKinley High guidance counselor is in love to". She nodded staring at his soft hands. "Yes".

"Yes?" Will asked trying to capture her eyes.

"You asked me for a yes or no answer remember?" she let out a shy laugh. "So the answer is... yes". She looked up cautiously as she took in his reaction.

He reached down and collapsed his body against hers in an embrace. He smelled the sweet fruity smell of her hair and laughed. "I love you Emma. I don't think I can love anything anymore than I love you".

She could feel tears brimming in her eyes but she was not about to let them fall. "Will" she mumbled against his shoulder. "You know I love you to".

He pulled away and looked her deep in her eyes. "Thank you Emma. You don't know how much that means to me". He stroked her cheek lovingly and smiled his signature smile once again.

She brought her hand on top of his against her cheek as she tried to contain a wide grin from surfacing as she thought of something. Will eyed her questioningly. "Do you um think we could maybe... hook them up on a date tonight?" her eyes were glazed with happy tears that had not yet fallen and she chewed on her bottom lip seductively waiting for his response.

"I think we could make that happen", he smirked, "Do you know if the guidance counselor would prefer to eat in or out?"

"Oh definitely in", she nodded immediately.

"How about I tell the Spanish teacher to cook her a romantic dinner at his place tonight? Will she accept his offer?"

Emma giggled as she answered him, "I think I could persuade her to", she nodded again.

* * *

The glass window was nearly spotless again thanks to an extra pair of hands. It was almost the start of lunch so they were preparing to finish the cleaning and head off to the teacher's lounge. Will had gone to his office to collect his lunch bag while Emma packed the products back into her bottom drawer of her desk. She was kneeling down as she heard someone cough outside her door.

She jumped up startled and gasped as she saw who it was. She gulped while straightening her skirt out before she spoke, "Hi... um Carl".

The man stood in the doorway silently staring at her. Emma felt really uncomfortable and she wished for Will to come back. "Why are you here?" she asked uneasily.

He slowly made his way into her office his hands in his pockets. "To see you", he said seriously.

She fidgeted playing with her hands in front of her. "Carl I'm working... you could have rang or something", she murmured nervously not moving from behind her desk.

"I could", he began, "but I figured you would have said you were busy. The only option seemed to come and see you where I knew you would be". She blushed at his words knowing they were true.

Just then Will walked through her office door head down as he was riffling through a folder flicking through numerous pages. "Emma I forgot to ask, I need your advice on a couple of songs for glee maybe you could help me tonight..." he cut off as he lifted his head from the folder and noticed a man in her office. He looked strangely familiar and not in a good way. His eyes shifted from him to Emma then back to him again.

"Tonight?" the dark haired man asked tilting his head at a perplexed Will.

* * *

**So I decided to continue the story just a little further. Tell me what you think by reviewing please?:) I wonder what Carl wants? I thought we got rid of him a few chapters back? Guess not...**


	8. Chapter 8

**No excuse for this late of an update so I won't even bother with one. :(**

_Previously (because it was so long ago) -_

_She fidgeted playing with her hands in front of her. "Carl I'm working... you could have rang or something", she murmured nervously not moving from behind her desk._

_"I could", he began, "but I figured you would have said you were busy. The only option seemed to come and see you where I knew you would be". She blushed at his words knowing they were true._

_Just then Will walked through her office door head down as he was riffling through a folder flicking through numerous pages. "Emma I forgot to ask, I need your advice on a couple of songs for glee maybe you could help me tonight..." he cut off as he lifted his head from the folder and noticed a man in her office. He looked strangely familiar and not in a good way. His eyes shifted from him to Emma then back to him again._

_"Tonight?" the dark haired man asked tilting his head at a perplexed Will._

**Now _finally_ on with the next chapter!**

Will paused with the folder of sheet music open in his arms. He eyed Emma's uneasy stance her face oozing nervousness as her eyes widened cautiously. Following her stare to the dark haired man he realised immediately who it was – the dentist. Why was he here and at the school of all places? "Umm... can I help you?" Will asked rudely shaking his head at him.

Carl smirked and shrugged. He moved his way closer to Will's personal space almost as if he was trying to intimidate him. "Let's see", he sniggered taking a sheet from the folder. The man's nose scrunched up as he examined the music. "Britney Spears?" he questioned, "I didn't think that would be your style Will Schuester". He forced the paper into his arms making Will stumble to catch some falling sheets.

Will closed the folder and stepped over to Emma's desk placing it carefully down. He tapped it a few times while thinking about what Carl wanted. He shared a weary glance with Emma before turning back around to the grinning man. The snarl on his lip was enough to make Will flip.

"Why are you here? This is a working environment. So I'm going with my intuition here in saying that you weren't invited?" he cocked his head forward daring the man to say otherwise.

Carl laughed, "Ah, Will, Will, Will". He closed the gap between them, one hand in his pocket, and gritted his teeth as he slapped Will on the arm playfully with the other. The Spanish teacher scowled at him glancing at the tight grip Carl had on his forearm. "Come on _buddy_", he spat, "I'm here now so let me to talk to my woman".

"_Your_ woman?" Will scoffed raising an eyebrow at the cocky man standing in front of him.

"_Will_", Carl dragged his name out in disbelief while rolling his eyes.

The dentist peered over the curly haired man's shoulder in order to stare at a shaking Emma. She immediately looked down to her desk once she noticed Carl's eyes on her. Will twisted his body round following Carl's gaze to see Emma dithering with items on her desk. Re-arranging sheets, aligning pencils, she was clearly uncomfortable.

He turned back to Carl. "Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you?" he whispered as not to startle Emma further by shouting.

"Well... Schuester, we all have to do things we don't like in life sometimes", he shrugged pretending to look innocent. Will stared at the guy's smug face for a few seconds while shaking his head. _Was he for real?_

"Unbelievable", Will muttered under his breath as he turned, once again, to face the beautiful redhead. She was sitting down now chewing on her lip gaping up at Will like a little lost puppy. He sighed wishing he could just help her by removing Carl from her office – or even from her life.

"Come on Ems", Carl made his way around her desk much to her, and Will's, displeasure. "Let's have a chat. We need to catch up!" He had kneeled down to her level as if he was talking to a child his voice verging on baby talk.

Will went to open his mouth to speak but was beaten to it.

"Carl, I don't think that's a... um, a good idea", she gulped raising her head to view her ex boyfriends face before looking up to Will wide eyed and afraid.

"Why not?" he demanded, his tone suddenly not as friendly as before.

Emma ashamedly looked down to her lap. Why was here? She thought it was clear things had finished between the two of them. At least on her half...

"You".

She reflexively brought her head up to eye level in order to find the source of the exclamation. It was Carl. He rose from his crouching position in front of her, walked round her desk, and stood, hands on hips, in front of Will.

"This is because of you, Schuester", he said Will's name in disgust.

Something inside Emma clicked. She was fed up with the rivalry that Carl seemed to posses whenever he heard of Will. Whenever he _saw_ Will. She needed to show Carl that she'd made her decision. Finally put the record straight.

Will chocked back a laugh as he raised his eyebrows at the man. Emma, on the other hand, had now jumped out of her seat and was stood next to Will. Instinctively she made way for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. She mouthed 'Hi' to him shyly as he turned to her registering her presence next to him. Her head dropped to learn against his shoulder, hiding from Carl. He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Oh I see", the dark haired man confirmed his suspicions out loud. Carl took in their closeness. She was cuddling up to this Spanish teacher in front of his eyes. She never did that with him in public. Well, she would, but it lasted for about half a second. But here she was, the woman who had a fear of germs and an obsessive compulsive disorder, calmly – willingly – touching and leaning against this man.

"So you really did leave me for him", Carl questioned with a hint of sadness in his voice but not a trace of anger. If he wanted to talk to her and put things right with her, had to come to terms with her reasons. He directed his question at Emma in hope of gaining her eye contact but her face remained hidden against Will. "I can see you're happy with him", he eventually sighed looking at the floor. In these weeks that he and Emma were on 'a break' he had realised that maybe this was the end. That her evident feelings for her colleague weren't just unrequited, teenage crushes. There was something serious behind those longing looks.

Will stared at the man. Was he actually being nice? "Um Carl?" he asked quietly copying the dentists calm exterior. "What are you saying?"

He shrugged lifting his head back up to talk to Emma, even if she wasn't looking at him, she could still hear. "I always knew she had a soft spot for you I guess". So actually, maybe all this time, he was the one dealing with the unrequited love.

Will smiled weakly and turned his head to Emma who was still resting against him. His lips were brushing against her forehead, what with her leaning on his shoulder, so he kissed her head gently and felt her smile through his shirt.

Carl watched the exchange. Ten minutes ago and his blood would have been boiling, but now? Seeing how much he cared for her, how much he could comfort her, how much _she_ must love him... "I'll say goodbye now", he spoke quietly nodding his head at the floor feeling embarrassed.

Emma lifted her head from the warmth of Will's shoulder to face Carl questioningly. This didn't sound like the same man that had phoned her the other month when they agreed a break or the man who had burst into her office just ten minutes ago. She diverted her gaze to Will whose eyes locked onto hers.

At least now she could say she'd made the right decision. Being with Will was magical. He untangled his fingers from hers instead to put his arm around her waist bringing her closer. He whispered in her ear,

"Do you want me to let you two talk?"

She pulled away slightly to glance at Carl standing awkwardly in her office. He _would_ feel more comfortable if Will wasn't here...

"Okay", she smiled softly bringing her hand up to cup his cheek, "I'll be fine now". At first when Carl had entered her office she felt so vulnerable, weak, and helpless. But with Will's support she had come to realise, once Carl had settled down, that he deserved the truth. And the only way he would get that was if she pulled herself together and told him.

Will leaned into Emma's palm on his cheek and kissed her soft pale skin. "I'll see you tonight", he whispered, "If you need anything just ring me".

Removing her hand she nodded, smiling, while bringing her arms around her boyfriend. _Her boyfriend_. "Thank you", she said barely audible as she pressed her lips to his ear. Will released her, gave one last uneasy nod at Carl, and exited her office.

Her eyes watched him leave down the hallway before retreating back to the man in front of her. She gulped preparing herself.

"So..?" Carl began bringing his hand to the back of his neck awkwardly staring at the carpeted floor once more.

Emma's mouth quivered into a small, thankful, smile. This was going to be alright. He wasn't going to flip out – he was going to listen.

* * *

Carl had left around fourth period. The smell of relief must have been strongly evident in her rather small office considering the amount of passing students that stopped to stare at their brightly smiling guidance counsellor. It worried Emma at first that word must have gotten out about Carl, though it couldn't be helped due to glass window panels giving a clear view, especially as some of the footballers were pointing and high fiving with each other. However, once Rachel Berry stopped by for a visit she relaxed shrugging away her worries.

Everything was settled. Her and Will had the future ahead of them, nothing – and she meant nothing – was going to stop them this time.

"Miss Pillsbury, I hate to intrude, but does this mean that you and Mr Schuester are _finally_ together? Because, not that it's any of my, or the student body's business, but I'm so happy for you both. That guy that was in your office earlier really caused a stir with us glee clubbers. We actually thought you were going to make the wrong decision. Though I obviously reassured them all that we should have faith in you", Rachel continued to smile although she paused to breath giving Emma time to think.

She bit her lip when the young girl spoke about making the right decision. She couldn't exactly tell the brunette that the right decision had been made way back and that they needn't have worried – the Spanish teacher held her heart. No, that was left unspoken but was probably perfectly visible through her beaming facial expression.

_How on earth did the kids know so much anyway?_

"Oh and I had an idea that I told Finn, although he didn't seem too impressed, but I will tell you nonetheless", she stopped mid-sentence creating a suspense that only Rachel Berry could create, forcing Emma to raise an eyebrow at the girl's wide grin. "How cute would it be if we went on a double date? I know you'll have you reservations at first but I thought-"

"Rachel, don't you think that's little inappropriate?"

The glee club star frowned, "Well, not really, I... okay I suppose it would... but we're all friends' right?"

Emma simply shook her head laughing. Of course they were friends, but that didn't mean she was about to go on a joint date with the two teenagers. That was breaking all sorts of rules that Rachel probably didn't even know existed.

"Well thank you Rachel, but I don't think this conversation should really be considered appropriate either", she gave a nod of her head symbolising the end of the subject suddenly going into guidance mode. "So what did you stop by for anyway?

Rachel froze. "I um... I, should be going now", the girl smiled uneasily leaping out of her seat and hurriedly made her way to the door to then vanish in the commotion of lesson change.

The guidance counsellor smiled weakly. Yes, that's right, Rachel Berry just merely wanting the gossip.

At the end of the day Emma made her way to the parking lot, pulled out her keys, stepped into the driver's seat and headed towards the exit – her mind set on a night in with Will. She hadn't seen him since lunch when he left her to clear the air with Carl so she was eager to see his face again.

Once inside her condo she pulled out her phone from her purse noticing she had one new message and a missed call. She frowned realising Will had rang her but continued to open her text.

_Hey Miss Pillsbury thanks for ignoring me!  
Guess I'll just have 2 wait until I see your beautiful face later ;)  
Love Will xxx_

Raising an eyebrow cheekily she slouched down onto her couch as she dialled his number.

"And what do you want?" Will's voice immediately came through the line teasingly as if he had been sitting next to his phone waiting for her to call.

"Oh, hello? Sorry I must have got the wrong number", she nibbled her lip holding back a giggle.

"Yeah, come to think of it... Whoever you are can you stop ringing me? I've had loads of calls from you in the past week".

Emma opened her mouth in shock, "Oh! Well in that case..." She threatened hovering her finger over the end call button.

"Sorry I can't hear you the lines breaking up..." he pretended to make interference noises while Emma on the other end rolled her eyes.

"Will", she called his name.

He smirked, "Hello? I... can't-", more fake fumbling sounds, "Emma is that you... I'm losing you-"

"Will".

"Yes Em?"

She raised an eyebrow shaking her head, "Have you quite finished?"

"Finished what?" he asked before grinning.

Emma leaned back into the cushions, sighing. "You really can be so childish sometimes can't you?" She eventually let out a giggle.

"Me? Childish? Nahh".

"Right", she nodded her head while smiling, "Anyway when did I ignore you?" In the background she could hear the glee kids singing while Will's voice was echoing down what she assumed to be the hallway as it bounced off the metal from the lockers.

"When I rang you! You had just walked out of the school when I spotted you. I went to ring you because..." he trailed of not finishing his sentence.

"Because?" Emma persisted.

He laughed covering up the shyness while he ran a hand through his hair, "I... I just wanted to see my girlfriend", he declared timidly. On the other end Emma blushed bringing the phone closer to her ear so she could hear him louder and in an attempt to overall just bring him closer to her.

"Will Schuester you big softie", she teased him but he could still tell that she was touched by his statement.

"What are you doing to me Emma!" he laughed down the microphone and heard her joyful giggle come through the speaker. Checking on his kids Will glanced through the rectangular window on the choir room door. They had stopped performing and had all gathered around on the chairs talking, laughing and cheering. For a moment he thought he saw Puck wink at him. "Is it me or does everyone, and by everyone I do mean the kids, know about us being together?"

Emma nodded her head agreeing with him before realising he couldn't see her, "Yes they appear to" she quickly added.

"Ahh now Rachel's waving at me", Will swallowed while confusedly waving back to the grinning brunette before moving away from the doorway.

"Will she knows. I don't know how, but she knows", Emma shrugged rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Yep. Actually I'm pretty sure the whole school has a fair idea of what is going on..."

Will noticed her hesitation, "They must have seen Carl since he did make a scene when he arrived".

"Mhmm", she murmured pursing her lips while bringing her knees up to her chin.

Moving away from the touchy subject Will announced, "We'll talk about it all later don't worry now Em", he smiled weakly pressing his ear against the speaker to hear her gentle sighs of relief. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

Will swallowed and waited a few seconds. "I love you".

She smiled into the phone hugging a cushion as she whispered softly, "Will, I love you too".

There was a silent hesitation as they both digested each other's declarations. Will leaning against the cold metal wall of lockers, Emma snuggling up on her couch both sadly wishing to be with each other yet still smiling lovingly.

"Well..." he started heading back towards the choir room door, "I'll see you later, come over whenever you want".

"Okay", she whispered. "Bye", but quickly added giggling, "For now".

Will laughed before replying, "Yeah, see you in a bit!"

Emma put the phone down on her coffee table. She continued to hug the yellow cushion she was snuggling into as her mind remained thinking of Will. She was in love. For the first time in her life she had had her heart broken by a man but that same man was gradually mending her wound. Every time he opened his mouth to speak to her another part of her heart was being sewn back together. After all, everyone breaks something. Whether that is a bone or an ornament or even a heart, things get broken. But they are also healed or glued back together. As long as that broken object is fixed back together properly, it may even be as strong as before, because you know to never let it break it again.

* * *

**We're not quite finished yet! Anyway if you haven't gave up on me yet and stayed loyal then I owe you a big thank you. I ignored the whole Carma marriage from the show, because to be honest, that is depressing. **

_**Dear Ryan Murphy, **_  
_**Please don't mess up Wemma for us, pretty please? Get rid of Carl soon!**_  
_**Love the Will and Emma fans.**_  
_**P.S - We can only survive from fanfiction fluff for so long.**_

**Hehe! Can you find it in your hearts to leave a review for me as there's not going to be many chapters left now :(**


End file.
